Lying
by hermione's nightmare
Summary: Just a bit of fluff about Lupin and Tonks. I'm a new member, so bear with me! :)


Sixteen year old Sirius Black sat underneath the willow tree glancing at his companions. His best friend, James Potter, was sitting with Peter Pettigrew watching the girls across the lake. His other friend, Remus Lupin, was reading yet another mystery. The cold November wind was blowing harder than usual, making Sirius' normally good-looking hair look bed-headish. He glanced at the girls before hearing a loud voice calling his name.

"SIRIUS!" He turned around and saw a little girl flying towards him. He stood as she launched her small body at him. He caught her and laughed, tousling her hair affectionately.

"Hey, Nymph-"he was cut off by her glowering. Laughing again, he corrected himself. "Hey, Tonks."

"Hey, Siri." She grinned at him. He set her down on the ground gently. She looked around and saw Remus.

"REMY!" she cried. Remus looked up and caught her as she flew into his arms.

"Hello Nymph," he said, grinning at her. She scowled.

"I told you to call me Tonks," she mumbled.

"All right. How are you, Tonks?" he asked, a smile still playing at his lips.

"I'm wonderful!" she cried, and began telling him all about her adventures in school.

Sirius saw his cousin Andromeda coming towards him.

"I'm so sorry to bug you," she said quietly. "But could you just watch Tonks for today? I'll pick her up later tonight, bu..."

"It's fine, Andi," Sirius said. "It helps get the ladies." His devilish grin made Andromeda laugh.

"Thanks, Sir." She turned and, waving at Tonks for the last time, headed to Hogsmeade to apparate.

Sirius glanced at Remus, who was talking animatedly to Tonks. As the wind began to blow harder and the grounds got darker, the Marauders and Tonks started to head inside. The boys took Tonks into the common room, where she settled down into the armchair by the fire. She was on Remus' lap, watching Peter show her the rope tricks he had just learned.

As the rest of the Marauders fell asleep, Remus pulled out a book and attempted to open it in front of Tonks' face. She shut it and looked up at him.

"Tell me a story, Remy." He smiled at her pet-name for him and nodded.

"What kind of story do you want?"

"Not a fairy tale. I don't like _those_ anymore." He looked puzzled. "They lie," Tonks explained.

"Oh," Remus said. He grinned. "Well then, what kind do you want?"

"A real one," Tonks said with a yawn. Remus smiled.

"How about one with Sirius and James?" he asked, but she was already asleep in his lap. His legs were going numb, but he wasn't about to move them. She was too sweet and angelic looking...

Tonks sat on the moth eaten couch in her flannel pajamas, staring at the clock. It was striking nine as the door opened.

"Hello?" a man's tired voice called. "Is anybody home?"

"I'm in the living room Remus!" Tonks called back. She heard his heavy steps on the hallway floor and saw him enter the room.

"Did I wake you up?" Remus asked quietly. She shook her head.

"I was waiting up for you. Remus, remember when you were sixteen and I was six?"

"That day Andromeda dropped you off at Hogwarts? Yes."

"Remember what you promised me?"

"I promised you that I would never lie to you."

"Now answer this. Remus Lupin, do you love me?"

Remus sat down on the couch and loosened his tie. Staring at Tonks, he unbuttoned his shirt.

"No, Tonks." She looked crushed. He indicated the seat next to him. She sat down.

"I love you." He kissed her gently, then became more forceful, kissing her passionately. Tonks kissed back and smiled as he pulled away.

"I love you too." Her head dropped onto his chest as she began to sleep.

Sirius walked downstairs, hoping to find a snack for himself. He stopped by the living room and started to turn on the light. As he did, he noticed two figures on the couch. He smiled as he saw who they were.

Remus was leaned back on the couch, obviously completely asleep. On his lap was Tonks' head. The rest of her body was stretched out on the couch. Sirius continued to smile as he shut the door gingerly. He would pretend he hadn't seen it, that he was completely oblivious to it. But whenever he saw the two look at each other, he smiled to himself.


End file.
